This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cognitive hallmarks of Williams syndrome (WS) include severe visuospatial deficits, and relative strengths in face and object processing (Meyer-Lindenberg et al., 2006). Functional neuroimaging data has indicated anomalous functional connectivity of the dorsal stream in WS. Specific Aims: To investigate whether WS has aberrant connectivity of dorsal stream white matter tracts which may link between genetic and visuospatial abnormalities in WS. Methods: We used diffusion tensor imaging to examine white matter integrity in the dorsal and ventral streams among individuals with Williams syndrome (WS) compared to two control groups (typically developing and developmentally delayed) and using three separate analysis methods (whole brain, region of interest, and fiber tractography).